


Fight Back

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [38]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Exposure, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Hate Crimes, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Press and Tabloids, Racism, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was pissed, pacing, shaking off Matt's hand when he reached out. “Not now... I, gotta think.”“We've covered our ass, Peter, just, take a deep breathe.”“This is a state of the fucking union address... They just don't know it yet.”“You got his, kid. Just, keep your mind on task.”“Peter, if you do this, you could send this into a deeper spiral than it already has.”“Pepper, you're awesome, and, hell or high water, make sure you get your retirement in full before this entire company goes tits up...”Pepper smiled, “Tony would be so proud. I know you didn't really, see eye to eye, and it took him a long time to understand that, but- He wanted someone better than him, and I'm glad he found him.”
Series: The Devil's in the details [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 79





	Fight Back

Peter was pissed, pacing, shaking off Matt's hand when he reached out. “Not now... I, gotta think.”

“We've covered our ass, Peter, just, take a deep breathe.”

“This is a state of the fucking union address... They just don't know it yet.”

“You got his, kid. Just, keep your mind on task.”

“Peter, if you do this, you could send this into a deeper spiral than it already has.”

“Pepper, you're awesome, and, hell or high water, make sure you get your retirement in full before this entire company goes tits up...”

Pepper smiled, “Tony would be so proud. I know you didn't really, see eye to eye, and it took him a long time to understand that, but- He wanted someone better than him, and I'm glad he found him.”

Peter nodded, “You, have all the paperwork. All the legality on EDITH and the connections and permissions given to us, allowing us to use... everything of it the way we need to to protect these people right?”

“Everything is ready to go public, including our contracts verifying permitted information and usage access.”

“Stark industries is about to have an open door policy on it's dealings...”

“Miss Potts, we're ready,” they turned their head and nodded.

“Deep breath, just breathe.”

Peter took a deep breath and stepped up to the mic, welcome to the circus.

“Mr. Murdock, is it true Stark Industries is backing Spider-man?”

Peter smiled as he held up his hands, motioning for calm as he got over the lights, surprised it had worked without a word. “Stark Industries and Enterprise, back any form of protection for the People. The United States as well as the World in the case of Global threats.”

“What happened in Brooklyn 3 nights ago? Can anyone give any information about it?”

Peter smiled, “I know exactly what happened... And, I'm going to give every one of you the full exclusive. Get the recorders up, and make sure you have something available for images and video, because here it is.” Peter stepped back and swung his hand out. “This is a government funded program... Dedicated to the annihilation of Mutants.” He held up a hand at the voices rising up, “We, only discovered this information after the attack, after the Defenders and Spider-man, with the help of all people Frank Castle, were able to clear the people from the area. Until then, this information was so buried no one was aware of it. Every single one taken into custody, were soldiers, under order, to wipe out facilities specializing in aiding Mutants.”

“Mr. Murdock, why do you think-”

“There is no 'thoughts' here, right now. These are the facts. The Government itself, designed, and sanctioned a group of over 30 people to attack and destroy Mutant friendly facilities and attempted to kill innocent People. It's OWN PEOPLE. All over them being a Minority, over them being Different than the Majority. Look around you. Look! Look at how many of your own group is a Minority and how many is a Majority. Tell me, how many of you would have been wiped out, had you not been protected by the Law. How many of you nearly were, how many of you have history or suffering and hatred toward you, your family, your ancestors merely because you were a Minority... Now, take a look at these,” Peter brought up the stills from the night, feeling tears trying to well, “These Minorities, they don't have those laws, they have their own fucking Government trying to wipe them out. All for the grievous indignation of being alive. Just like some of you might have been, had you been born in a different time. Humanity itself, right there, in that image. That's our Legacy, killing children for existing. Killing off ourselves for being different. And, it's all sanctioned by the Government. So, don't worry about it, right? Fuck Evolution, fuck change, just fuck existing beyond this generation. Am I right?”

Peter stepped back and took a deep breathe, “The Government is supposed to work for, and protect it's People. And it's killing innocent People. And, the only thing stopping it, it's not even stopping it it's only slowing it down at this point, is those not afraid to stop it.” Peter waved a hand, showing the bill for Mutant rights, “So, I'm begging you, all. Do not go quietly, do not stand by and whimper in the dark, waiting for these... monster to drag your children off in the dead of night. Speak up, stand firm, and look at these faces and see the truth. They are only Human, just like you, and they deserve human rights, just like everyone else.”

“Mr.- Mr. Murdock, are these files available to the public?”

“Every last bit, including our information on our legally allowed acquisition and distribution of them.” Peter smiled as reporters' phones started going off. “You all asked, at my first... failure of a Press conference if it was a call to arms. That one wasn't, it was an olive brand to aid those that needed it. This- this one is a call to arms. Without evolution, humanity withers and dies. We need to stop hacking off our own limbs and instead weed out these strangling roots that hold us back.” Peter had to step away, waving off questions as he left, shrugging off his father's hand and slamming his fist into the nearest support beam so hard it bent.

“Feel better?”

“I'll feel better once this shit stops.”

“Peter, all Government based projects have been halted, as per your orders. All contracts are in process of being searched for clauses to allow us to unbind them.”

“Thanks FRIDAY. Stark Industries will not work with anyone targeting children...”

“We are attempting, it will take some time.”

“Do we have enough of it is the question.”


End file.
